


Out of Time

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basketball, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, March Madness, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Smut, athlete Philip, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: You comfort Philip after losing a big game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a lot of March Madness (college basketball playoff games) last night and this happened. I'm not sure I did it justice, but enjoy anyway.

As the clock ran out, silence filled your half of the court. Your team had lost. Adding insult to injury was that your boyfriend Philip was on the starting lineup. Even from the stands, you could see that he was crushed.

Everyone filed out of the arena to go home. Disenchantment hung in the air as you made your way back to the hotel.

Philip Hamilton was a big man on campus. He was a starter on your school’s Division I basketball team. You started dating the second semester of freshman year. Now as juniors, the two of you had become very serious. There was talk of sportscasters all over the country about how good Philip’s chances of making it into the NBA were. However, your team had just gotten knocked out of March Madness and were done for the season. 

Since this game wasn't too far from campus, you made the drive and got a hotel room in the same hotel as the team. You texted Philip: I’m sorry babe. Come over when you can.

-

Once you were back in your hotel room, you took a shower and got into your pjs. It had been a long weekend only for it to come crashing down with the team’s loss. 

You were channel surfing when there was a knock on your door. You looked through the peephole to see a sweaty, downtrodden Philip Hamilton on the other side.

You opened the door. “Hi, baby.”

He sighed, walking right in. “I'm so pissed. It was a close game, too!”

You gently squeezed his bicep. “I'm sorry, honey. If it makes you feel any better, my bracket’s messed up.”

That got a smile out of him. “You're the best, (Y/N). Some guys were crying their eyes out in the locker room.”

“I don't blame them. Were you one of them?”

“Maybe.”

“I know this was a playoff game, but there's always next year. You guys are a powerhouse who can play with the best of them.”

He ran his hands through his hair. “I don't wanna pin everything on next season. I could get hurt or we could play like shit and I might not get into the NBA. It feels like it could go wrong so easily.

“The only thing you can control is you, Phil, and you have phenomenal self control, all things considering.” His dad was Alexander Hamilton, Secretary of the Treasury of the United States. He was notorious for not being able to hold his tongue.

“True. But I feel like I need some catharsis, you know? I still have so much adrenaline from the game.”

You sat down on your bed. “Since you're already here…”

Philip smirked. “I like the way you think, (Y/L/N).”

“Right back at ya, Hamilton. Get over here and kiss me.”

“Gladly.” He got on the bed, snaked his arms around your waist, and kissed you roughly. You could tell he was still pissed off, but you didn't mind things rough. 

He laid you down and straddled your waist on top of you. Philip was relentless and you could already feel him getting hard. He was grinding on your pelvis and kissing down your neck.

“I want you so bad, baby.”

“You have me, Phil. Just fuck me already.”

That seemed to be all he needed before ripping both yours and his clothes off. He got a condom out of his pocket and slid it on himself.

You smirked. “Pretty confident if you had that in your pocket.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’ve been dating for two years or anything, (Y/N).” Philip kissed you gently as he pushed into you.

As soon as you said go, Philip drove into you. He fucked you hard with short, fast strokes. You met him in the middle as the sound of skin slapping filled the room. 

Even though it was brief, you felt a knot in your abdomen all the same.

“I’m almost there, Phil.”

“Let it go, baby. Please.”

An especially good thrust allowed you to hit your climax. Philip came as you clenched down on his cock, crying out his name. He pulled out of you a few moments later and positioned himself so he could spoon you.

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you, too, Phil. I’m sorry about tonight.”

“There’s always next year. And when we win, the celebration sex will be even better.” You laughed and kissed him before turning off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
